


Pretty Boy

by singyeong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Breeding Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, Nursing Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singyeong/pseuds/singyeong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s only been getting louder and louder. Not that he can help it with Ushijima buried between his legs, holding Oikawa’s thighs up against the boy to have better access to his hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Boy

He’s only been getting louder and louder. Not that he can help it with Ushijima buried between his legs, holding Oikawa’s thighs up against the boy to have better access to his hole.

It all started half an hour ago when they finished having dinner in the couch while watching a movie. After putting their plates aside, Tooru glanced at his boyfriend closely but careful not to be discovered, getting hotter and hotter letting his mind run wild and imagining all the things they could do in this Saturday night that they both have free. Ushijima, unaware of Oikawa’s naughty thoughts, is still looking at the screen and it’s dark enough for Oikawa to slip a hand under the cushion he has on his lap, and over his aching cock to relieve some tension without being noticed.

He keeps massaging himself and closes his eyes; it feels so good to do something so dirty, having the instigator of all his fantasies right there next to him that he lets out a whine unwillingly. Loud. Or at least loud enough that Ushijima turns his head abruptly to Oikawa and his eyes widen in surprise. Oikawa’s cock twitches hard against his pants from that look alone and he rubs more purposely, pressing down onto his incredibly hot cock that is screaming to get out of his confinements. His face is hot, and definitely flushed, and his eyes shine with wetness at how good it feels to have Ushijima’s attention wholly on him.

Ushijima tosses the cushion out of Oikawa’s lap and he can’t help to withdraw his hand too to let Ushijima see his prominent bulge. The other snaps and in a second he’s stroking Oikawa over his pants and nipping his lips that open slightly so Ushijima wets them with his tongue. Oikawa moans against him and it’s in that precise moment in their living room with Oikawa under him, that Ushijima regrets not being able to both swallow his boyfriend’s beautiful noises with his lips and also let them run wild and loud for his ears’ pleasure at the same time.

Oikawa is flared up with need, and _needs_ more but can’t help to keep his boyfriend’s mouth on his, wanting the intimacy and comfort that he has only been able to get with Ushijima. He believed before that letting the walls of protection he had built as a defense not to get hurt crumble was something he would definitely not do, but with Ushijima he can be himself and he even _enjoys_ letting the other look at him _truly_. It’s not a weakness as he had thought, it’s more of a new strength he never expected to achieve. Ushijima makes him feel powerful and safe, confident in himself.

Ushijima runs his tongue over Tooru’s once more and looks him in the eye, and at that Tooru shivers and lets out a whimper, his eyes never leaving Ushijima’s, darkened by arousal. His pants are yanked off of him while he nibbles Ushijima’s lips. Freeing their mouths, both look down and see the glistening head peaking out of his underwear, and his boxers soaked in precum get tossed aside too. His cock is finally free to the cold air of their living room and Ushijima doesn’t waste time and curls a hand around the base. Tooru lets out a strangled moan at that and takes off his shirt as well. His nipples are hard and they tingle. As if reading his mind, Ushijima looks at them and satisfies Tooru’s need by latching onto one of them.

“Toshi, they feel itchy, please...” he says between gasps, and Ushijima sucks harder and Tooru can’t help but scream his pleasure and grab the other’s head to press it onto his chest even more. Ushijima likes the feeling of being almost crushed against this happy place that is his boyfriend’s body. Ushijima runs his tongue over one of the nipples and then engulfs it as if he was nursing Tooru.

“I wish milk would come out, I’d be drinking from you all day...” he half sighs against Tooru’s skin dreamily and tightens his grip on the base of the other’s cock even more. A steady stream of precum is dribling down Tooru’s cock at the words, and he has never felt so turned on in his life before.

“Please don’t say that to me now...” Tooru whines and tries to shush the image away not to cum right here but he likes it too much to deny it. “Fuck, I’d love you drinking from my tits...” Ushijima smirks and moves to the other nipple, which is still hard, and bites it intently, pinching the one that he just nursed from with the tips of his fingers. Both of his hands and mouth are on Tooru and he keeps his grip on Tooru’s cock. Ushijima knows how aroused Tooru gets when he’s denied and he complies silently to his wishes, wanting to please him. Tooru runs his fingers through Ushijima’s hair in return, massaging his scalp and letting out soft moans at the other’s tongue on his nipple. Ushijima pulls back from Tooru’s chest and frees his cock, grabbing Tooru’s soft, firm pecs between his fingers and making them look like small boobs. He latches to them once more and the one he is not sucking on for dear life, he massages between his fingers as if they would really have milk for him. “Aaah, ngh- Wakatoshi, don’t, please... yes!” Tooru cries at his boyfriend’s idea and his cock jolts between his legs, wetting Ushijima’s shirt that is pressed against it.

Only when Tooru’s tits are puffed and slightly swollen, Ushijima pulls back, spit smeared on his lips and connected to the one on Tooru’s chest by a string. Tooru guides him with a hand at the back of his head to his mouth and licks the inside of Ushijima’s mouth as thanks. He looks like a cute kitten, Ushijima decides. He is indeed in a daze and Ushijima doesn’t expect Tooru’s next words that sound so lucid and coherent.

“I really want to suck your cock right now and feel your cum in my throat,” he says, face stupid from arousal, eyes glassy. Ushijima moans at that and stands up, quickly taking his pants off himself even when Tooru reaches weakly with his arms to do it. He is so hard, his cock so firm as to smack his belly when it bobs up and down when it catches in the hem of his underwear. They both moan at the sight and Tooru moves until he’s at the edge of the seat of the sofa to get better access to his boyfriend’s cock. “Fuck, it’s so thick...” he says, and grips the base as Ushijima did to him before, guiding it to his mouth. He latches onto it, sucking on the head as he was aching to, and Ushijima grunts at the wetness of Tooru’s mouth. The sofa is tall enough to give him perfect access to Ushijima’s penis even when he’s standing up so Tooru’s comfortable as he swirls his tongue over the head, gathering all the precum there and swallowing it. One of Ushijima’s biggest kinks is Tooru drinking his semen, swallowing his load down his throat. The best thing is that Tooru loves doing it.

He really loves how good Tooru looks with his lips stretching to accommodate his length, wanting it deeper. “Can I thrust?” he asks for permission and Tooru nods with his mouth full of cock, caressing Ushijima’s thighs with his hands and making him shiver. Ushijima doesn’t waste time and moves his hips forward, the tip of his cock bumping into Tooru’s throat. “Oh god, you feel so good, Tooru...” he moans and picks up the pace, Tooru rubbing the underside of Ushijima’s prick with his tongue, mouth slack to allow the thrusts. The slide of it feels so good against his tongue to Tooru that he is impossibly aroused himself, cock aching between his legs. It is with the movement that Ushijima’s thrusts provide, that he starts rubbing his own crack on the sofa, seeking more pleasure. He reaches for his buttocks with both his hands to separate them and so he can rub his asshole better against the fabric. Ushijima notices this and can’t help but guide Tooru deeper towards his cock with a hand at the back of his head and with the other he pinches Tooru’s puffy nipples. “I’m cumming Tooru...” he gasps, and Tooru guides one of his hands towards Ushijima’s heavy balls and massages them, as if that would give him more semen to swallow. Ushijima grabs Tooru’s head with both hands and buries his cock down his throat until Tooru’s nose is pressed up to his trimmed pubic hair; he cums in a stream and Tooru hums against him, swallowing his semen appreciatively. Both boys don’t look away of the other’s eyes while Tooru copes with drinking everything Ushijima gives him and Tooru’s cock twitches violently. He is so aroused that if he doesn’t get something soon he will probably cry.

When he pulls the cock out of his mouth he quickly settles on the couch with his legs spread in an M position, legs close to his torso, letting Ushijima see his hole. He’s not even embarrassed anymore as he was when they started their relationship —Tooru would feel shy about Ushijima openly staring at him even if in public he was cocky and flamboyant—, and just wants Ushijima to pleasure him too. His entrance is raw, red and twitchy and he sees the “please” in Tooru’s eyes. Ushijima recovers fast from the trance of having had his cock blown so well and he digs in and presses his tongue flat on Tooru’s sweet hole, holding his boyfriend’s legs up for better access, or simply because Tooru looks stunning when being manhandled. His asshole feels hot on his tongue and he looks up to Tooru to meet glassy eyes disappearing when Tooru arches up his back off the couch, unconsciously pressing down on Ushijima’s slimy tongue. Tooru moans louder and his flushed chest makes Ushijima go wild, his cock filling up again. He wets Tooru’s pink hole until it gives away and he can press his tongue inside and now he’s fucking him with his tongue, Tooru pinching his own nipples and sobbing from how good he feels. “Toshi, I can’t anymore, please...” and Ushijima understands, bringing his fingers alongside his tongue to work him open. He inserts one and moves his mouth to kiss Tooru’s perineum —one of his most sensitive spots—, nibbling at it gently and a primitive instinct flares up on Tooru. “Please fuck me now, Toshi, fuck, please!”

“Just a little bit more, Tooru...” he says in response, scissoring two fingers inside his hole now. He uses both his hands so he can see Tooru’s insides, licking him there between the two fingers. The pink colour of his insides spurs Ushijima’s libido to dangerous levels. He loves how various different parts of Tooru’s body are pink, pure-looking. His lips, his cheeks, his nipples, the tip of his cock and his hole. He loves them all. Tooru chokes and coughs, and it makes his hole clamp down on Ushijima’s fingers and tongue and he knows it’s enough already. He moves to suck Tooru’s cockhead in a kiss, getting a moan out of it and gets up and positions himself between Tooru’s legs.

“Can I... please?” he eyes Tooru for permission, because they usually use condoms but they’re in the bedroom and he absolutely doesn’t want to move an inch away from Tooru now.

“Yes!” Tooru gasps, and Ushijima seals his boyfriend’s mouth with an eager kiss, positioning his cock at Tooru’s entrance and rubbing against him. He thinks Tooru is wet enough from his rim-job, but still, he brings three fingers to his mouth and wets them thoroughly, everything while looking at Tooru in the eye, and rubs his saliva to Tooru’s entrance and his own cock. The head catches at the rim, and he thrusts it in slowly, Tooru’s eyes widening and mouth opening in a silent gasp.

Ushijima feels Tooru’s insides clamping down on him and it reminds him that he’s come once already and he’s still sensitive from it so he slows down. But Tooru has other plans and impales himself on the cock, getting the whole of it in his hole; flushed rim kissing the base of Ushijima’s cock, buttocks being tickled by his pubic hair and balls pressed up against them. Tooru lets out a sigh of pure relief at the feeling of finally being full with what he needs and Ushijima hovers over him, biting Tooru’s neck to then nuzzle towards his ear. He licks him there and Tooru moans, Ushijima already ready and thrusting in and out of his ass with a sensual rolling of his hips. He pulls out slowly to then impale himself back into Tooru’s heat in an intimate, lewd motion that makes both their heads spin. He drags his cock out again and sets a slow rhythm to it with the sole purpose of driving Tooru mad.

It’s not only his chest flushed now, but also his cheeks and ears. Tooru looks debauched and a stream of moans and cries escape from his lips in a messy fashion. His lips are wet and Ushijima kisses them, making Tooru close his eyes and lose himself to the overwhelming sensations. He is able to ask for more between Ushijima’s lips somehow, and his boyfriend complies, now driven by his own need as well, fucking him harder. “Tooru,” he whispers against the corner of his mouth, “you’re sucking me inside so well...” Tooru moans at that and clamps down on the cock inside him, almost like a vice yet still so soft and wet. Ushijima is fucking him fast, and the head of his cock starts catching in the rim of Tooru’s hole again when he drags out with every thrust. He stops the thrusting all together and pulls out, seeing how Tooru’s rim gapes and twitches from the sudden loss. He drives forward once more and Tooru cries in relief when Ushijima’s cock breaches him again. The thrusts have been reduced to short jabs announcing Ushijima is close and Tooru doesn’t miss it.

“Harder, Toshi, please... Cum inside... Please don’t pull out, please,” he says in a scream and Ushijima’s cock twitches violently at that. He would have never thought of Tooru actually begging for it so openly, and he knows he’s developed a new kink right there. He’s really about to cum now and fucks the warm hole furiously.

“Want me to breed you, baby?” he says, gasping, “would you like me to knock you up, impregnate you?”

“Yes, yes, yes, fill me up!” Tooru screams, looking for Ushijima’s lips and he complies, rolling his tongue with his boyfriend’s. Ushijima grabs Tooru’s cock and pumps him a few times until he reaches orgasm intensely and he as well sinks in as far as he can and cums inside him, filling his warm hole with fresh semen as Tooru wanted him to.

Ushijima can’t even focus his eyes, orgasm so intense that he’s out of it. Tooru looks completely blissed out too and a smile settles into his mouth, and he hooks his arms behind Ushijima’s head and pulls him into a kiss. They breathe loudly for a few moments and just because it feels good, Ushijima drags his cock out and in again slowly, fucking inside in the aftermaths of their orgasms, getting squelch sounds as response. Tooru moans and moves his ass against it, eyelashes fluttering seductively. He looks irresistible.

“Pretty boy,” Ushijima kisses the words to Tooru’s mouth in a smile.

“Idiot,” Oikawa whispers in a pout, but smiles again when Ushijima kisses him once more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this sucks and there are probably mistakes everywhere, but I really hope you enjoyed it even if it's a little bit.
> 
> Comments and kudos make me happy. c:


End file.
